A Daughter's Awe
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: EXTRACT-"While normally a very reasonable woman who slept in her own coffin on occasion and was a very perky Goth , unless running on a Caf-Pow overdose, Abby held that Gibbs wasn't normal possibly wasn't even fully human."-EXTRACT


**A Daughter's Awe**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own NCIS and/or characters any/or concepts related to it. It belongs to Belisarius Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Author's Note:**_** This is a response to May 11,**__**2010's episode of NCIS. This may be what Abby really thinks. Enjoy.**_

Abby Scuito may have been a twenty-something year old; Leroy Jethro Gibbs may have been her boss and not her father but she held him in the same awe common to little girls with their fathers.

Her true father had been a wonderful man, even if he was deaf, and so her childhood had been idyllic. But by some contrivement of fate her Dad had died the year she entered her current career at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, actually he died the month before.

Whereabouts Agent Gibbs had lost his beloved wife and their beloved daughter some years beforehand at the hands of a Mexican drug cartel. And so something clicked, they fell into a common father-daughter relationship. Perhaps it was what they both needed.

Plus his already badass Marine sniper status had cemented her admiration of him.

While normally a very reasonable woman (who slept in her own coffin on occasion and was a very perky Goth), unless running on a Caf-Pow overdose, Abby held that Gibbs wasn't normal possibly wasn't even fully human.

She contended that he could leap the average suburban house in a single bound, with decent run up of course. That he could stop a semi-truck with one hand; that a horde ninjas would just be a warm-up to him. That the laws of physics bowed to his whims. That he would have made Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Vlad Dracula (who was a real, bloodthirsty person just not a literal vampire), Ivan the Terrible, Hitler, and/or Stalin cry for their mothers if given five minutes in Interrogation with them. She contended that Death herself was more than just a little afraid of coming to get him.

This is the result of her respect of her surrogate father figure. He was a god amongst men.

And he handled her so gently. Even when she was irrationally cowering in an elevator or drunk and ruining the boat he was building. He had broken into a car worth millions of dollars to save her from a murderous scheming scientist's killing mechanism. She also never needed to ask permission to hug him, despite what the harassment seminars said on that subject. He was the one who her boyfriends had to get past should they ever make the mistake of picking her up from work. He was also the one they had to hold back and away from all weapons should one of her boyfriends slip up. He liked to go after their kneecaps. Not that she couldn't protect herself. She was very much like him in that respect and got the distinct feeling that he was proud of her for that.

Now logically Abby knew that indeed Leroy Jethro Gibbs was just a mere mortal man; a badass true but a mortal nonetheless. Laws of physics did not bend for man, that a semi-truck would most probably kill him. The thing with the ninjas might be true, maybe even the thing with Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Vlad Dracula, Ivan the Terrible, Hitler, and/or Stalin. But Gibbs was still just a man.

He may however be able to read minds. This she knew to be true. She also was a firm believer in her own theory that he was this universe's version of The Batman, sans costume and the need to name everything the Bat-whatever it was. He did the Stealth Hi-Bye good enough to rival Batman at least.

But he was Gibbs, the man who said the second B in his name stood for Bastard, the man who was a father to his team when they needed them most, and he was already badass enough to rival any superhero and so if he couldn't leap the average suburban house in a single bound, with decent run up of course. If he couldn't stop a semi-truck with one hand; that if a horde ninjas wouldn't just be a warm-up to him. That if the laws of physics didn't bow to his whims. That if he wouldn't have made Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Vlad Dracula, Ivan the Terrible, Hitler, and/or Stalin cry for their mothers if given five minutes in Interrogation with them, and even if Death herself wasn't more than just a little afraid of coming to get him he was still one of the best people she had ever known.

He was her Dad. And that was enough for her.

_**END**_


End file.
